Talks and Talks
by Pale18
Summary: This enemy is using what Rashel hates the most! And with Rashel in trouble, she needs her knight in shining armor, Quinn to rescue her!


_A.N.) I hope you like this. It's just an idea._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

_**Talks and Talks**_

Rashel was sulking. She sat on the bus, looking out the window, and had hugged herself for warmth. _Some mission, Thierry,_ she thought with irritation. She had been sent to Chicago for a mission. She had to pose as a high school student and assassinate a vampire terrorizing the town. She hated that Quinn couldn't go with her.

So here she was. Sitting by herself. She could see her breath. _I'm gonna be the Catsicle,_ she concluded. She stopped rubbing her arms and adjusted her snowcap.

"Yo what's up!" a boy called from the seat in front of Rashel. "What's your name Hottie?" Rashel flipped him off.

"Don't mind him." a girl said. This girl had brunette hair and brown eyes. She had a freckles over her nose and cheeks. "May I sit here?" she asked. She pointed to the empty seat next to Rashel. Rashel nodded.

"The names Kimberly Talkmen. I haven't seen you around here. You new?" Kim asked as she sat down. Rashel turned back to staring out the window.

"I just moved here. So, yes." Rashel responded. Kim squealed and grinned. _Oh God!_ Rashel thought and mentally groaned. Kim leaned forward.

"Are you gonna try out for cheerleading? Maybe we can work together!" she asked. _Hell to the no!_ Rashel thought.

"No. I don't do that stuff." she replied coolly.

"Well you should! Ibetyoucouldbeatthetopofthepyramid. Youlookathleticenough! Ourschoolcolorsaregreenandblack,soyou'dmatchfine! Iloveyourheadband! It'ssoadorable! It'slikeoutofsomeactionninjamovie! Doyouhaveaboyfriend?" Kim was talking so fast, Rashel got a headache.

"Ya, I do. I met him in Boston." Rashel hoped if she gave answers she would go away.

"Boston? I HAVE A COUSIN IN BOSTON! Ivisitedhimonetime. Itwassocool…" Kim kept talking and talking and TALKING! Rashel was so tempted to break the window and dive onto the sidewalk. She heard a sound like gas escaping and the bus leveled down.

"We have a flat tire children! We might be here for a while!" the bus driver announced. Kim clapped and raised her arms above her head.

"YAY! We can talk some more!" Rashel twitched. "AnywaysIhaveaboyfriend, butmyparentsarecomplainingthathe'ssick. Theydon'tlikethathe's27andI'm17,butwhatever. Yaknow? Ithink……."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 3 hours later………**_

"IhadthisdreamonetimethatmyfriendBrionagoteatenbyzombies! Itwassoscary! Arialreallyneedstoshutthehellup. She'salwaystalkingsmack! ShesaysIpushedherdog! Thatdumbass! I………" Kim still kept talking. She hadn't stopped talking. If she did, she would have noticed that Rashel looked like steam was coming form her ears.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 5 more hours later………**_

"LuisDominguezlookslikealittleelf! Heblendsinwiththirdgraders! AndrewandMarcus…….." Rashel was in a nightmare. No one should be able to talk for 8 HOURS STRAIT! _I'm going to eliminate this girl when I get the chance! She's out-talked Poppy!_ Rashel thought again.

"Well, Alondra A. & Alondra S. are representing the students in the council." Kim said still talking. Wait! She was slowing down! Slowly, after another few minutes, Kim stopped talking. "Well, I ran out of things to talk about." she admitted.

"You remind me of Poppy." Rashel mumbled. _Finally. Quiet, _Rashel thought. _What! Wait! No!_

"I love poppy flowers! Iliketheredpoppyflowers! Thepink! The….." _Nightmare revisited_, Rashel thought. _NO! _Rashel was so annoyed, she start banging her head the seat in front. _I'm not going to make it! _Rashel guessed.

"Excuse me? May I talk to her?" asked a boy. Rashel stopped banging her head and turned to see her soulmate Quinn. Kim looked aroused by Quinn's looks and shut her mouth immediately.

"Sure!" in desire to please Quinn, Kim grabbed her bags and slid out of the seat. She went looking for another victim to annoy. _**Thank you Quinn!**_ Rashel thought. She knew he would read her mind.

Quinn smirked and slid next to her._** Don't thank me. I can only imagine the torture you went through.**_

_**What are you doing here?**_ Rashel asked. She adjusted her snowcap again and patted her only _slightly _bulky jacket.

_**Ash informed me you might need help. **_He pulled her onto his lap and held her protectively. _**I love you Rashel,**_ he said with telepathy and kissed her forehead.

Rashel smiled. _**I love you too, John Quinn.**_

* * *

_A.N.) Sorry if it sucks. I just felt like writing it down. Please review!_

_Here's what Kim was saying:_

_1) _I bet you could be at the top of the pyramid. You look athletic enough! Our school colors are green and black, so you'd match fine! I love your headband! It's so adorable! It's like out of some action ninja movie! Do you have a boyfriend?"

_2) _I visited him one time. It was so cool!

_3) _"Anyways I have a boyfriend, but my parents are complaining that he's sick. They don't like that he's 27 and I'm 17, but whatever. Ya know? I think……."

_4) _I had this dream one time that my friend Briona got eaten by zombies! It was so scary! Arial really needs to shut the hell up. She's always talking smack! She says I pushed her dog! That dumbass! I…

_5) _Luis Dominguez looks like a little elf! He blends in with third graders! Andrew and Marcus……..

_6) _I like the red poppy flowers! The pink! The…


End file.
